crstfandomcom-20200213-history
More nightmares?
Before you begin reading this, you should know this was copied and pasted from a Creepypasta Wiki Blog, thankfully before the Blog was deleted. The story was not edited in any way, shape, or form, which means the wall of text you see before you is legit. Enjoy. -User:Thegoldnguy The Story Dear friend, My name is Victoria unwind basically unwanted the foster people named me Victoria unwind because I have not talent I'm good at combat but I've been having nightmares. The nightmares started when I had escaped the adoption home my friend kept in touch with me and a week ago our communication stopped going threw and I started having nightmares that the orphanage was killing any one who could come into communication with me and that they where going to torture me and kill everyone hang there bodies upon display and give the body parts to those who need the parts desperately but the thing was I could feel their pain hear their screams like I was actually there every morning I wake up with new bruises these dreams won't leave me alone and I think I'm getting closer then ever to finding out why they want me back so desperately and just to think what they will do to me when they find me..... so last nights dream was about my friend her name was Chloe she was drudged and pulled in a room she was cut and drained of most of her blood and they cut her knees and her ankles they pulled out her nails and her hair she screamed they was blood every where they burned her cut off her fingers they hung her after words and gave her organs away to those who needed them I woke up I had scratches all over my arms and I was bleeding to I was bruised so I went to a pay phone and dialed sams number she picked up "hello who is this?" I paused "its me Victoria and have you seen chole?" she gasped "Victoria where the hell have you been and chole she was assumed gone but I herd she ran away and why never mind I must go any one who talks to you disappears" hot tears ran down my face and I hung up and cried until a hand grabbed my shoulder I turned around and it was chole she looked sleepy and beyond pail she was beat up and bloody I was not sure if it was her blood and she hugged me I garbed her the phone rang I turned and grabbed it "Victoria Im so sorry but I was just informed that chole is dead she was shot trying to leave the premises and then drug back into the building and turned into a donator " Sam froze over the phone waiting for a replied I responded "no she must of got away she is right here with me but she is bloody cold and pail and she has a red rist band on......"I choked and the phone dropped and sams voice kept calling me a sharp pain entered my stomach I turned around and looked chole the dead chole stabbed me it went all the way threw she whispered that revenge for leaving me there to die and here is for not coming back the last thing I saw was a smile on her face and her grabbing my head and everything hurt for a mint but everything went dark and I was pretty sure I was dead........ yours for eternity gir bear Category:Wall of Text Category:English Class Failure Category:Pasta Trying To Be Good When It Sucks Enough To Be A Troll Category:Deletion Log Refugees